


Puppy Tails - Dye

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [91]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Hair, Humor, M/M, dye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Sherlock doing in the bathroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Dye

"Why are you taking so long Sherlock? I thought this was going to take 40-45 minutes." John raised an eyebrow and looked at the bath room door. "Hang on that sounds like you're dying your hair or something. You're not dying your hair are you?" John giggled. He'd often found the odd packet of hair dye hanging around but assumed it was for some experiment. Was it possible that Sherlock was staring to go grey around the edges? He heard what sounded like a sob from the other side of the door. "Sherlock, I'm starting to get worried now. Are you ok?" Suddenly the door swung open. John quickly stuffed his fist into his mouth so as not to laugh. Gladstone looked up at his uncle Sherlock and wagged his tail.

"It's the wrong colour on the box!" Sherlock screamed, shoving the box into John's hands.

"You're ginger." John said managing not to laugh. "Now the curtains actually match the carpet." Sherlock stared at him, and he actually felt a little frightened. Gladstone cowered behind John's legs.

"Are you insinuating this is my natural colour?" Sherlock replied, the steam rising off him.

"Aren't you naturally red?" John asked wondering if Harry knew that he wanted a quiet funeral.

"Auburn, I'm auburn. I seem to be taken less seriously the more red I have in my hair." Sherlock scowled. "And it seems you're no different to the rest of those idiots."

"Oh I don't know." John said stepping forward. "I like red heads." He lead Sherlock into the bedroom. Sherlock followed behind meekly.

"John you will be gentle won't you?" Sherlock whispered.

 

"John?" Lestrade called as the smaller man walked toward the crime scene. "Where's Sherlock?"

"It's a five, he won't get out of bed." John sniggered. Lestrade looked at his watch it was 2pm. "Have you set up wifi?" John asked flipping open his laptop.

"Yes, yes whatever. Why does he have to do this?" Lestrade looked at the screen. "It's blank John."

"Yes it is." Sherlock said from the other end. "You don't need to see me." John rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock this is bloody ridiculous." Lestrade groaned as John started to walk around pointing the screen at whatever Sherlock asked. Finnally John finished and stood with Lestrade while Sherlock cogitated all the information.

"Sherlock, didn't you hear the doorbell?" They heard Mrs Hudson scorn at the other end. "Your hairdresser's here." Lestrade looked at John.

"Hairdresser?" He said amused. John tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I don't know why you want to change it dear, I think you look lovely with all those ginger locks." Mrs Hudson said as the connection was cut. Lestrade looked at John.

"I hope you took photographs!" He smirked.


End file.
